


Frío

by heilburger



Series: feels like home | translated works [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Gerard es muy cálido y su sudadera es suave y peluda (y Frank lo abraza tanto como le es posible).





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229970) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant). 



> Bueno, la etiqueta original de cuando publiqué esto por primera vez dice ‘’ Enviado el 5/2/2016, 18:02’’, pero sinceramente tengo varios trabajos Frerard (entre originales y traducciones) ahí afuera que me gustaría volver a re-subir.

* * *

**Frío**

* * *

El entrevistador le dice algo sobre cómics, y Frank sabe que Gerard estará hablando durante un tiempo. Prefiere retirarse de la conversación cuando ésta gira rápidamente en torno a Umbrella Academy; no porque no le importe –lo hace, mucho-, sino porque ha oído todo aquello antes, aproximadamente un millón y medio de veces. Sabe más de cómics que muchas personas que llegasen a llamarse a sí mismos eruditos en la materia.

El viento es frío y mordaz a su lado, y Frank se cruza de brazos sobre su estómago con temblores por aquí y allá. Entonces aparece la mano de Gerard en la parte baja de su espalda, sólo con un pequeño toque rápido y una pregunta:  _¿estás bien?_  
  
Cuando Frank intenta presionar la mano de Gerard, ya se ha ido, ondeando en frente de ellos con el muchacho haciendo gestos expansivos sobre algo a lo que no presta atención. Gira ligeramente hacia Gerard, porque el viento está golpeando su cuerpo con más fuerza. Casi puede sentir su calor desde unas pocas pulgadas de distancia, y entonces quiere acurrucarse más cerca. Gerard, aun parloteando, ni siquiera presta atención a lo que sucede, y tampoco el entrevistador. Supone que así podría salirse con la suya.

Da un paso más cerca, hasta que su antebrazo choca con la cintura de Gerard. Éste coloca su cuerpo automáticamente para dejar espacio, y Frank se desliza fácilmente en su lugar. Es muy cálido y su sudadera es suave y peluda (y él lo abraza tanto como le es posible). Su mejilla se apoya en el hombro de Gerard cuando el entrevistador finalmente lo mira expectante.

—Uh— dice titubeante. No había estado escuchando.

Gerard sonríe y el chico repite la pregunta: todavía estaban hablando de cómics, al parecer. Frank frota su mejilla en la sudadera con capucha y murmura una respuesta perezosa, y luego Gerard, por suerte, se hace cargo de nuevo de la situación. Esta vez su mano se acerca por la espalda de Frank, y la deja allí, debajo del suéter, con sus dedos enguantados presionando suavemente sobre la piel fría.


End file.
